seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece: The Jolly Age
One Piece: The Jolly Age (ワンピース: ザジョリー時代 Wan Pīsu: Za Jorī Jidai) is a fan-made One Piece story written and developed by Wyvern 0m3g4. It is a counterpart series to Wyvern's other story, One Dream, on the Ship of Fools Wiki, and as such it carries many of the same elements, events and characters from that story too, albeit done in a different manner due to the differences in how each story is presented. While One Dream follows the canon timeline of the One Piece manga and anime, One Piece: The Jolly Age is set in an alternate universe where canon becomes distorted at certain points. Because of its inherent nature and how certain changes were made, Wyvern has expressed that this story represents the true One Piece fanon he had wanted to write from the start. The story proper follows the exploits of Jolly D. Chris after being helped and later inspired to become a pirate by now reputable rookie pirate, Monkey D. Luffy. As the Straw Hat captain continues to sail towards Fishman Island, and later, the New World, Chris sets out to sea to form his own pirate crew and accomplish his dreams. This is in stark contrast to One Dream's choice to follow not only Chris, but Just D. Kris, Ika and Dieu-le-Veut Veronica as protagonists too, and so these three notably lack the same amount of focus in The Jolly Age as they did in One Dream. History Plot One Piece: The Jolly Age follows the exploits of Jolly D. Chris and his adventures as he becomes a pirate after being inspired by the Straw Hat Pirates. The series starts off after Chris promises to form a mighty, great crew who can then meet his idols later on, as he leaves his home island as a newly made criminal. Despite having a personal desire to entertain the world through an unknown means as of yet, he had nothing stopping him from drifting aimlessly as a pirate. This all changes once he meets a strong, reckless young man known as Spike, whose dream is to become Pirate King by finding the "One Piece"; a treasure left behind 22 years ago by the former Pirate King himself, Gol D. Roger. The two set up the crew known as The Jolly Pirates and begin Chris' countless new adventures as they all set sail to find the One Piece. Evolution of the Series Cultural Links Subject Matter Many real world items were the primary focus on certain characters and arcs. *Balance and Moderation - Chris' divided personality as a child and adult reflects the need to keep things in harmony, lest anything be corrupted. *Faith - Spike's undying belief in what he does and says heavily displays this. As well as his dream. *People and Technology - Timber's use and beliefs in his inventions. *Honor and Duty - The reason for Sakura's dream to defeat Mihawk, as well as being seen in her attitude amongst her crewmates. *Acceptance - Usually seen in Chris' choices for crewmates, such as Aphro, Hanuman or Lys. *Racism - During the Hanuman Arc, the story introduces the bigfeet, who have become new targets of discrimination by humans and fishmen alike. This also heavily plays into Hanuman's character at first. *Slavery - Lys' past and its effects on her are what drives her at first. Also, the abduction of Glory and Hanuman's parents play this up a little as well. *Justice - Seen throughout the series. *Pursuing One's Dream - Focused on throughout the series, particularly with The Jolly Pirates. Although some other characters, like Ika, Veronica, Kris, and even Grim show shades of this. *Status Divide - It is focused on with The Jolly Pirates' status as pirates, the World Government's status as "world leaders," the Marines' status as "protectors of the world," and the World Nobles as well as nobles thinking they have a higher status than everyone else. *Eugenics - The World Nobles act superior to others due to their heritage. Sakura also gets most of her acknowledgement for simply being related to Mihawk. Mythology Real world mythology has been stated by Wyvern 0m3g4 to be something of a fascination for him, and so he has adapted some myths and folklore into One Piece: The Jolly Age as well. He has also drawn some inspiration from recent media, like the Godzilla series. *Kong's full name comes from the Latin word "rex," meaning king, and the word "kong." This refers to famous movie monster, King Kong. *Spike's Monster Shift form greatly resembles famous Touho kaiju (giant monster,) Godzilla (Gojira.) When in that form,he's considered to be just as frightening and dangerous. *Despite mermaids being already present in One Piece, as well as including Shinku herself, The Jolly Holiday and The Jolly MK II, the ships of The Jolly Pirates, have figureheads representing mermaids (one for The Jolly Holiday and two for The Jolly MK II.) *Glory's heritage as a Kuja refers to the Greek myth of the Amazons; an exclusive society of female warriors. *Lawrence's alias as the "Griffin" and his griffin-esque appearance when in lion-parrot form are very clear nods to the Greek myth of the griffin/gryphon. *Pan's name is inspired by the Greek god, Pan, a half goat and human being whose appearance is that of a satyr. Additionally, Pan's Devil Fruit, the Horse Horse Fruit, Model: Mustang, makes his hybrid form appear as if it were a centaur; hence Pan's epithet, "Pan the Centaur." *Mune's wolf-like appearance, savageness in combat and her Moon Harvest fighting style bring to mind the image of werewolves to a degree. Likewise, Mune's alias as the "Inugami" is a direct reference to the inugami in Japanese mythology. *Sarutobi derives her name from the legendary ninja, Sarutobi Sasuke, thus playing up her ninja appearance and abilities; as well as referencing her bigfoot heritage. *Veronica's epithet, "Valkyrie," is based on the Norse myth of the valkyries. Additionally, her ship, Valhalla, is named after the Norse afterlife for slain warriors in combat. *Lucy, despite being only a stage magician, has elements of witches and warlocks, as well as other famed users of magic. *Both Jean Reis and Shinku seem to have references towards the Greek sirens; women whose songs lured sailors to their deaths on the sirens' shores. Reis' epithet is literally "the Siren," while Shinku brings to mind the popular image of the sirens. Both women play a hand in making songs, with Reis being the crew's musician, and Shinku being a capable singer. *Aphro's name is a shortened form of the name, Aphrodite, who was the Greek goddess of love and beauty. The name was chosen with Aphrodite's manner of birth in mind, as well as Aphro's love of beautiful women. *Mizu and her tribe seem to have distinct references to djinn, otherwise known as genies; mostly in part due to their magical theming and their status as desert nomads. *Hanuman, as well as the bigfeet race, are consistently half-ape and monkey hominids. They are scarcely seen outside the Calm Belt and appear to be close to nature; similar to tales and witness reports of Bigfoot, or Sasquatch. They are even named after known apes and monkeys in folklore, as well as real life, such as Sun Wukong and the Yeren. *Benzaiten was named after the Shinto goddess, Benzaiten; one of the Seven Lucky Gods, who represented knowledge, beauty, art and especially music. *Set's name also draws from a mythical source; his coming from a variation of the name Seth, the ancient Egyptian god of storms, the desert and chaos, which fits well with his Majin heritage and his affiliation amongst The No Beard Pirates. *Likewise, Grim's Devil Fruit, the Human Human Fruit, Model: Zombie, is inspired by zombies. *Grim's subordinate, Medusa, takes her name from the Greek mythical monster, Medusa. Likewise, she is a cyclops, which itself takes inspiration from another Greek monster; unsurprisingly, the Cyclops. *Nos Bram, a fellow G-4 Marine, takes inspiration from vampires, thanks to his appearance and Devil Fruit; the Bat Bat Fruit, Model: Myotis Myotis. *Nephthys and her epithet refer to two different mythical sources; her Majin heritage notwithstanding. Nephthys itself is the name of the ancient Egyptian goddess who acted as guardian of the afterlife and escort for souls. Nephthys' epithet as the "Angel of Death" on the other hand, not only refers to the destructive angel mentioned in the Book of Exodus, but acts as an oblique callback to the grim reaper himself, as one of his more infamous nicknames includes "the Angel of Death." *Damon's appearance and name reflects that of gargoyles and demons respectively. *Gozu and Mezu were also based off of demons. In this case, their names and positions as the "gatekeepers of G-4" were inspired by Gozu and Mezu; Japanese demons who guard the underworld and its souls. They in turn were borrowed from the original Chinese myth of Ox-Head and Horse-Face, who possessed the same duties as Gozu and Mezu. *Shellman is very loosely based off of Frankenstein's monster, which may explain why the reference is so subtle; if not outright overlooked. It seems to unintentionally model itself after homunculi instead however. Its operator, Hyde, takes his name from Mr. Hyde; a character from the story, the Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. *The island where G-4 is situated upon, Sheol, is named after the Hebrew land of the dead. *Titan Bach's epithet, "Asura," is a reference to the asuras in Hindu folklore; a race of spiritual beings with three heads and six arms. *Yeren's Devil Fruit, the Demon Demon Fruit, Model: Behemoth is based on the largest demon on Earth in the Bible. Additionally, his crew is based on the Seven Deadly Sins seen in Christianity, and his main pirate ship is called Leviathan, a prince of Hell, the ruling demon of the sin of gluttony, and also considered to be the aquatic equivalent to Behemoth *Mary, being a cyborg crafted through scientific means against her will reflects some elements seen in Frankenstein. Her first name is also a reference to Mary Shelley, the author of Frankenstein. *Lys' Devil Fruit power and her epithet as the "Black Wraith" seem to bring to mind the image of ghosts and other phantoms. *Shuck's name is taken from Black Shuck, or alternatively, Old Shuck; the name of a demonic spectral dog (a hellhound) in England. Not only does this suit his organization's monster and death motif (as hellhounds are associated with the dead and supernatural,) but it also fits with his canine Zoan Devil Fruit. *Jorogumo, like the other members of the Phantom Corporation's Ghoul Branch, takes some inspiration from a mythical creature; in her case, this being the jorōgumo itself. *Jorogumo's fellow assassin, Charon, is named after the mythical Greek ferryman of the dead, Charon. *Drazil, coming from Hellpiea, naturally has a demonic theme to him. However, due to eating the Blood Blood Fruit and his epithets as "Vampire Drazil" and "Drazil the Impaler" (a reference to Vlad Tepes of Romania, who was also well known as Vlad Dracula,) Drazil is much more similar to vampires. *Bellona takes her name from the Roman goddess of war, Bellona. This seems to highlight Bellona's warrior background and her heritage as a sky island native of Shandora. *Paul Kia takes his full name from the legendary pokémon, Palkia, due to the two sharing the ability to alter space and matter at will. *Grove's Devil Fruit, the Dryad Dryad Fruit, is a callback to the Greek tree nymphs, the dryads, which were said to be particularly close to nature, and given their title as such, were also very close to certain trees. Grove's last name, Artemis, also brings the Greek goddess of the same name to mind. Places *Corral Island, as a result of being influenced by the creation of Wyatt, has a distinct western American setting, and is even based around the O.K. Corral. *Lucky 7 had its origins inspired by Las Vegas, or rather, the Las Vegas Strip; which is why it has a heavy theme revolving around gambling and other similar activities usually found within the Las Vegas Strip. *The island where the kingdom of Arctica is found has its name based on the continent, Antarctica, as well as its climate. Chapters Pre-Time Skip Post-Time Skip Characters Main Characters *Jolly D. Chris *Spike *Timber *Rose Glory *Lawrence *Wyatt *Dracule Sakura *X Aphro *Hanuman *Peabody Rune *Peabody Karen *Titan Bach *Shinku *Forge Mary *Chiyome Lys *Drazil *Bellona *Paul Kia *Niko Lai *Mut Mizu *Foi *Artemis Grove *Ash *Samsa Antagonists *Ika Bounty Hunters *The Four Legged Pirates *Kuro Lobos Gang *Garde *Lucky Streak Division *The No Beard Pirates *G-4 *The Collosal Pirates *The New Blazing Mane Pirates Supporting Cast *Just D. Kris *Sarutobi *Euthemia *SOUL *Artemis D. Falko *The Valkyrie Pirates *Jolly D. Gogh *Urufu *Spike's Soldiers *Franky Family *Galley-La Company *Rose Venus *Phoenix Virgil *The Storm Pirates *Dracule Mihawk *Bentham *Skookum *Solomon Scarab *Solomon Dune *Shanks *Kureha *Regina Marble *Regina Palette *Straw Hat Pirates *Jolly D. Mona *Postardon *Static Dyson Trivia External Articles Site Navigation Category:Stories Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:Wg4 Universe Category:Wyvern 0m3g4